Die Magie der Bücher
by LyraLheinwen
Summary: Der Krieg ist vorbei und Hermine will all das Erlebte vergessen. Sie zieht sich aus der Zauberwelt zurück und beschäftigt sich endlich mit dem, was sie schon immer am meisten geliebt hat - Büchern. Doch eines Tages trifft sie in ihrem Muggel-Literaturkreis auf einen alten Bekannten - den totgeglaubten Severus Snape.


**Die Magie der Bücher**

1\. Kapitel

„ _Aber was fangen diese Kinder ohne Geschichtenbücher an?", fragte Naftali.  
Und Reb Zebulun gab zur Antwort: „Sie müssen sich damit abfinden. Geschichtenbücher sind nicht wie Brot. Man kann ohne sie leben."  
„Ich könnte nicht ohne sie leben", meinte Naftali.  
Isaac B. Singer, Naftali, der Geschichtenerzähler und sein Pferd Sus_

~.~

Es war ein grauer, verregneter Montag und die Pfützen auf dem schmierigen Asphalt in London waren bereits zu kleinen Seen angeschwollen. Man sah kaum Menschen auf der Staße und wenn, dann trugen sie schwere Regenmäntel mit hochgeklappten Kragen. Ein herrenloser Regenschirm trudelte durch den Wind und vereinzelt mussten Passanten dem Geschoss ausweichen.

Es dämmerte bereits, als in einer heruntergekommen Seitengasse eine junge Frau einen Buchladen verließ und den schwarzen Mantel fest um ihre schmale Taille zog. Sie verschloss die knarrende Holztür der Buchhaltung hinter sich und starrte noch einige Sekunden auf die abblätternde Farbe, bevor sie hastigen Schrittes durch den Regen stapfte.

Die widerspenstigen Locken der Frau weigerten sich vehement unter der Kapuze ihres Mantels zu bleiben und fanden immer wieder einen Weg in den Regen, egal wie energisch sie die störenden Strähnen zurückschob. Als sie schließlich etliche Straßen weiter in den Hausflur eines Wohnblocks schlüpfte, war sie von Kopf bis Fuß durchtränkt. Das einzige, was Hermione Jean Granger jedoch zu kümmern schien, war die Frage, ob den große lederne Wälzer, den sie schützend unter ihrem Mantel verborgen hatte, das gleiche Schicksal ereilt hatte wie ihre Haare.  
Zu ihrer Erleichterung schien er unversehrt. Fahrig kramte sie ihren Wohnungsschlüssel aus eine der unzähligen Manteltaschen und schloss mit zitternden Fingern ihre Tür auf.

Hermione wurde von der behaglichen Wärme ihrer kleinen Wohnung empfangen, und von Krummbein, der ihr freudig mauzend um die nassen Beine strich. Sie kraulte ihren Kater kurz hinter den Ohren, streifte sich Schuhe und Mantel ab und bugsierte dann ihre neue Errungenschaft in das Wohnzimmer mit der kleinen Küchenzeile.  
Ihr Kater folgte auf Schritt und Tritt, anscheinend auf noch mehr Streicheleien aus. Amüsiert gab sie sich geschlagen und schmuste ihn ausgiebig, bevor sie sich dann endlich ihrem Buch widmen konnte.

Sie hatte in der kleinen Buchhandlung eine wunderbare Sammlung von Shakespeares Werken erstanden und platzierte diese auf dem Ehrenplatz im Bücherregal neben dem kleinen Kachelofen. In eben diesem Regal befand sich auch die kleine Schatulle, in der sie ihren Zauberstab aufbewahrte. Das letzte Mal hatte sie ihn vor beinahe 5 Jahren benutzt, an dem Tag, an dem Voldemort gefallen war.  
Seitdem hatte Hermione sich völlig aus der Zaubererwelt zurückgezogen. Auch wenn sie ihren Freunden immer als stark erschienen war, hatten sich tiefe Narben in das Herz der Hexe gefurcht, Narben, die einfach nicht heilen wollten. Kurz nach dem Sieg war sie abgetaucht, ohne ein Sterbenswörtchen an ihre Freunde zu verlieren. Sie konnte die Nähe von Hexen und Zauberern nicht länger ertragen – und dennoch war sie in diese kleine Wohnung nach London gezogen, wohl wissend, dass die Winkelgasse nur einen Katzensprung entfernt lag.

Hermione hatte ihr Leben dem gewidmet, das sie schon immer am meisten geliebt hatte – den Büchern. Sie arbeitete für eine ältere Dame in der Buchhaltung, in der sie schon so manches Buch erstanden hatte, das das Herz etlicher Liebhaber höher schlagen lassen könnte. Nur leider gab es immer weniger Liebhaber auf dieser Welt und oft reichte ihr Einkommen kaum für die Miete.  
Das Leben als Muggel war härter, als sie es sich je hätte träumen lassen, insbesondere, wenn das monatliche Einkommen nicht einmal vierstellig war. Und da sie in ihrer Priorität Bücher immer über Essen stellte, zeigten ihre eingefallenen Wangen deutlich, dass sie gerade so durchkam. Selbstverständlich vermisste sie ihre Freunde schmerzhaft und jeden Tag… dennoch konnte sie sich aus undefinierbaren Gründen nicht dazu durchringen, ihnen zu schreiben.

Als die blaue Küchenuhr acht Mal schlug, schreckte Hermione aus ihren trübseligen Gedanken hoch. Dreimal die Woche um halb Neun traf sich der Literaturzirkel, dem Hermione kurz nach Antritt ihrer Arbeit bei Mrs. Marbon im Buchladen beigetreten war. Im Zirkel hatte sie auch ihre einzigen Freundinnen hier gefunden – Harriet und Charlotte. Immer abwechselnd suchten sich die Frauen ein Buch aus, das sie dann gemeinsam lasen und besprachen – eine Art des Lesens, die Hermione als angenehm und abwechslungsreich empfand.  
Harriet liebte Liebesromane und suchte sich ebenso viele Bücher aus diesem Genre aus, wie Charlotte Krimis und Thriller. Hermione war der klassischen Literatur restlos verfallen.  
Da sie mit dem Aussuchen eines Buches an der Reihe war, wählte sie mit sicherem Handgriff ihre kostspielige, ledergebundene Ausgabe von „Wuthering Heights" und machte sich sogleich wieder auf den Weg zu Harriets Wohnung.

Der Regenguss hatte sich zum Glück ein wenig gelegt, sodass Hermione nahezu trocken zu Harriet gelangte.  
„Jean", begrüßte diese sie freudig und half ihr gleich aus dem Mantel, „Du siehst wirklich abgemagert aus, meine Liebe, hast du heute wieder nichts gegessen?"  
Harriet war eine sehr fürsorgliche, romantische junge Frau, deren blondes Haar ein friedliches Gesicht mit weichen Zügen umrahmte. Sie sorgte sich immer sehr um das Wohl ihrer Freundinnen und buk meist Ladungen an Keksen oder Kuchen, wenn sie sich bei ihr trafen.  
„Ich weiß nicht", gestand Hermione, was Harriet mit einem Seufzer quittierte.

Kopfschüttelnd führte Harriet sie in ihr großräumiges Wohnzimmer, das durch die hellen Möbel und die großen Glasfenster auch bei starkem Regen noch lichtdurchflutet wirkte – ganz anders als ihr eigenes, kleines und mit Bücherregalen gefülltes Wohnzimmer, das immer dunkel, dafür aber sehr gemütlich war.

„Charlotte kommt gleich", informierte Harriet sie und bot Hermione einen Couchplatz an – wie immer war der kleine Tisch davor mit Tellern voll Keksen übersät.  
„Möchtest du einen Tee?", fragte sie dann.  
„Sehr gerne, Harriet", lächelte Hermione und ließ zu, dass Harriet – ganz die zuvorkommende Gastgeberin – ihr eine Tasse einschenkte.  
„Charlotte hat mich angerufen und gesagt, sie hätte jemanden getroffen, der sich unseren Literaturkreis gerne ansehen würde. Sie meint er würde heute gleich mit vorbeikommen. Sein Name ist Lucian Prince, wenn ich mich recht entsinne", sinnierte sie.  
Der Name sagte Hermione nichts und so nickte sie nur unbestimmt.

Die beiden Frauen plauderten noch ein wenig über belanglose Themen wie den ewige Regen, dann schellte die Türglocke. Sofort sprang Harriet auf, um ihre Gäste zu begrüßen. Hermione unterdessen kostete den angenehm süßen Tee.

„Charlotte, Mr. Prince, kommen Sie herein, Sie sind ja völlig aufgeweicht!"  
„Ich bitte Sie, nennen Sie mich einfach Lucian."  
Hermione zuckte zusammen. In dieser wundervoll samtigen Stimme schwang ein ihr nur zu bekannter Unterton mit. Ein Ton, den sie mehr vermisst hatte als ihr lieb war.  
Harriet wuselte zurück ins Wohnzimmer, gefolgt von der rothaarigen Charlotte und – Severus Snape.

Hermione keuchte auf und ihr glitt die Porzellantasse aus den zierlichen Fingern. Mit einem unschönen Geräusch schlug sie auf den Teppich und verspritzte heißen Tee – doch Hermione bemerkte dies nicht. Ihre Aufmerksamkeit galt allein den tiefschwarzen Augen, die ihre voll Überraschung trafen, und seinem Gesicht, dessen scharfe Züge reines Erstaunen ausdrückten.  
Harriet hatte die Hände vor den Mund geschlagen, denn schwarzer Tee breitete sich auf ihrem pastellfarbenen Teppich aus; Charlotte schaute verwirrt zwischen Hermione und Severus hin und her.  
Während Harriet einen Lappen aus der Küche holte und hektisch Fleckentferner auf dem Teppich verrieb, starrten Hermione und Severus sich wie versteinert einfach nur an, ihre Blicke fest ineinander verschränkt und ohne zu blinzeln.

„Kennt ihr euch?", durchbrach Charlotte schließlich die knisternde Stille.  
Hermione schreckte aus ihrer Paralyse. Sie gab einen unbestimmten Laut von sich und bemerkte Harriet, die verzweifelt versuchte, ihren Teppich zu retten.  
„Nein", schloss Severus da kühl, was Hermione gleich noch einmal keuchen ließ, „Ganz sicher nicht."  
„Oh Harriet, entschuldige bitte! Sie ist mir einfach so heruntergefallen", ignorierte sie ihren ehemaligen Professor jetzt, auch, um ihre entglittenen Gesichtszüge wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.  
„Ist nicht so schlimm, Liebes, das kann ja mal passieren", Harriet gab sich tapfer, konnte aber den Missmut nicht ganz aus ihrer Stimme verbannen.

„Lucian, setz dich doch zu uns", forderte Charlotte auf, die bereits den cremefarbenen Sessel neben der Couch in Beschlag genommen hatte. Hermione bemerkte sofort, wie sich Severus Kiefermuskeln verhärteten. Wohl darauf bedacht, ihr nicht näher als irgend nötig zu kommen, schob er sich neben sie auf die Couch.  
Charlotte fixierte die beiden neugierig, doch als Harriet schließlich neben sie plumpste, beendete sie ihre Stumme Observierung.

„Also Lucian, das ist Jean Wilkins, das Charlotte McDaggon und ich bin Harriet Manley. Wir treffen uns montags, mittwochs und freitags immer abwechselnd in unseren Wohnungen und ebenso abwechselnd bestimmt eine von uns, welches Buch wir lesen. Natürlich muss es erst im Gremium abgesegnet werden. Jean, Liebes, bist du nicht dran?", wandte sie sich dann an Hermione.

Die junge Frau nickte und löste ihre Blicke nun endgültig von Severus. Sie konnte es einfach nicht fassen. Er war vor ihren Augen gestorben und nun war er plötzlich hier? Völlig _lebendig_? Und was in aller Welt machte er ausgerechnet _hier_ , in Harriets Wohnzimmer? Und wieso, bei Merlin, hatte er sich als Lucian Prince ausgegeben und somit den Mädchennamen seiner Mutter angenommen? Fragen über Fragen rauschten Hermione durch den Kopf und so bemerkte sie kaum, dass alle sie anstarrten.

„Ähm", fing sie sich unbeholfen und lenkte ihren Fokus wieder auf das, weshalb sie sich eigentlich trafen – die Bücher.  
„Ich dachte, wir könnten uns noch etwas… also ich… Wuthering Heights", stammelte sie unzusammenhängend und ihre Wangen entflammten in Rot.  
Plötzlich wurde sie sich der Tatsache bewusst, dass niemand anderes als Severus Snape nur eine Handbreit neben ihr saß und sie kam sich so unbeholfen vor wie seit Jahren nicht mehr.  
Was hatte dieses Zusammentreffen nur für einen Sinn?


End file.
